Memories New and Old
by EgyptianMoon
Summary: Serena is given back her memories from the Silver Millennium which puts a whole new light on things when her friends start yelling at her about her bad habits. Next chapter finally up. Sorry about the wait
1. New Memories and Second Chances

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of the people in it do not belong to be. Sniff. Sniff. But if they ever do I'll let you know.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
New Memories and Second Chances  
  
  
  
"What do you mean Luna?" Asked Usagi.  
  
"Queen Serenity came to me last night and said that soon we are going to need to remember the past so she gave me back my memories and showed me how to give you back your memories to," Luna replied.  
  
"Really, you can do that?"  
  
"Yes, now hold still and closed you eyes."  
  
"OK," Usagi said as she closed her eyes.  
  
All of the sudden a beam of silver light shot out form the crescent moon in middle of Luna's forehead and connected with the middle of Usagi's forehead.  
  
After a few seconds a crescent moon appeared on the girls forehead and she started screaming. Then her appearance started to change. Her hair became and grew down past her ankles. Her skin became paler and her facial features more feminine and delicate. She stopped screaming and opened her eyes. They were now silver-blue.  
  
The light for Luna's crescent moon faded away and she opened her eyes also. The two sat in silence for the next few minuets so that Usagi could absorb all of the memories that had been given back to her.  
  
Then the tears started to stream down Usagi's face. She grabbed the cat up in a hug and continued to cry into her fur. After awhile the tears stopped and Usagi let Luna go.  
  
"Oh Luna, there is so much I have forgotten."  
  
All of the sudden there was a pounding on her door.  
  
"Usagi are you all right in there dear?" Her mother asked frantically.  
  
They tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Usagi are you all right?" her father asked.  
  
The last comment snapped the girl out of her trance.  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure? We heard you screaming." Her mother asked.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. I thought I saw a mouse but it was just Luna's tail."  
  
"Okay as long as you're all right. Well be down stairs if you need us." Her mother said.  
  
"All right."  
  
Soon after she heard her parents' footsteps leading away from the door.  
  
She turned around and looked at Luna. Soon tears started to fill her eyes again.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I've been such a terrible princess and friend. Please forgive me."  
  
"Do not worry yourself Usagi it was not your fault. You have done surprisingly well defeating the youma here without the knowledge of you powers. I'm very proud of you." Luna said expressing the pride she felt for her charge.  
  
"Oh thank you Luna! You have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
"I'm sure the scouts will be glad to know we have finally found the Moon Princess."  
  
"NO! Luna, the scouts must not know yet."  
  
She quickly covered her mouth when she realized how loud she had said that.  
  
Luna looked shocked. "Why not," she asked, "they need to know."  
  
"No they don't. We've been doing fine so far without them knowing. Please Luna, I don't want them to be disappointed that klutzy whinny Usagi is their Moon Princess. Please give me a chance to redeem my self." The girl begged.  
  
"We really should tell the scouts. But I understand your reason for not wanting to and I will respect it even if I don't believe it true."  
  
"Thank you Luna. I promise I won't disappoint you all this time."  
  
" You have never disappointed me princess. But even though we aren't going to tell the scouts anything yet we are going to start training your powers like we did on the moon. Not all of your memories of the past are back yet but they should be completely restored in about a month."  
  
"All right Luna, and thank you for giving me a chance."  
  
"For tonight though I just want you to turn off the lights and get some sleep Usagi. Receiving your memories took a lot of strength from you."  
  
"All right," the silver hair girl gestured at the light switch and the lights went off.  
  
'I'd forgotten she could do that.' Luna thought.  
  
"Good night Luna, see you in the morning." Mumbled Usagi as she fell into a deep sleep soon to be filled with memories of the past.  
  
"Goodnight princess." The cat replied as she curled up in a ball at the bottom of the bed and soon fell asleep too.  
  
  
  
Please Review: I'll try to get more chapters out soon. But my second semester of school just started and I have really hard classes and lots of homework now. It's not fair! Thank you. To all of you who review. I do try to email you back if you review but since I'm busy w/school it might take awhile sorry. Any way all reviews are excepted that includes flames, criticism, and ideas that you think might make the story better. 


	2. Weird Dreams and Training Grounds

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Can you believe it I got 2 chapters out in one day. I actually don't like writing. I find it sort of boring but when I get a story in my head I like to now what's going to happen so I have to write it. Oh yeah and thank you MarsMoonStar for telling me how to spell Endymion's name. And I would like to thank everyone else who has reviewed so far. It has been very encouraging.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Weird Dreams and Training Grounds  
  
  
  
That night while Usagi slept she dreamt of the past.  
  
"Mother and the senshi would kill me if they ever found out that Earth is where I sneak off to all the time. They just don't understand how much I love Endymion. We are engaged to be married yet I am rarely ever able to see him." The silver haired princess fumed as she made her way through the moon gardens.  
  
Usagi soon reached a glen enclosed on all sides by trees that only she knew of. There was a crystalline white pillar in the middle of the glen. She went to the pillar and knelt down in front of it. Then the Princess started reciting a transportation spell in Lunarian.  
  
"Desh me kele ni akir lenna." (To the Earth my body take).  
  
After she said the last words a ball of light formed around her body. When it disappeared the girl was gone.  
  
In the middle of a wooded area right near the castle belonging to the King of the Earth, Endymion's father, the ball of light reappeared and when the light faded away Usagi stood up.  
  
"I made it."  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Meanwhile in a nearby temple the High Priest of the Earth, Zagato, felt a sudden burst of power.  
  
'That's strange,' he thought, 'I shall investigate this immediately.'  
  
With that last thought left the temple and started to walk toward the woods near the king's castle.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
Usagi was still walking in the woods when she heard someone call out to her.  
  
"Princess, Princess," The voice said, "its time princess."  
  
"Time for what."  
  
"It's time princess. It's time to get up."  
  
All of the sudden Usagi opened her eyes to see Luna standing on the edge of her bed.  
  
  
  
"It's time to get up." The cat kept repeating.  
  
"Oh, morning Luna."  
  
"Good morning princess. How did you sleep?"  
  
"I slept quite well except for a dream I had. I think it was about the past. And Luna, I don't want you to call me princess. We are not on the Moon any more. I am just Usagi."  
  
"Oh all right if you insist. I still think we should tell the senshi though."  
  
"You know how I feel about that Luna. We are not telling the senshi yet. Please Luna. I need time."  
  
"Very well princess."  
  
"Thank you. And what did I say about calling me princess." Usagi said.  
  
"All right, now I understand you want to hide being the Moon Princess but how do you plan on hiding the changes in your appearance?" Luna asked.  
  
"Oh no I forgot all about that." Usagi wailed.  
  
"Well it's not as if you can go around wearing a disguise all the time."  
  
"That's it Luna you're a genius." Said Usagi as she pulled the puzzled cat into a hug.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
All of the sudden the princess pulled a pen out from behind her back.  
  
"The Luna Pen! I'll us its disguising power to make me look like my old self. "  
  
'Well I've got to hand it to her. The girl is creative.'  
  
"The Luna Pen will drain a lot of your energy if you use it all the time." The guardian cat spoke aloud.  
  
"Yes I know but now that I have my powers back I have a lot of energy to spare. DISGUISE POWER! Make me look like the old Usagi." Usagi yelled as she held the Luna Pen up in the air above her head.  
  
Swirls of light engulfed her and when they faded away her was back to its golden color and was knee length again, her features were back to looking childish, and her eyes were their normal blue color.  
  
"All right, I'm back to normal."  
  
"It's a good thing your on summer vacation right now. It would be difficult to for you to begin your training and handle school at the same time. Speaking of training, we should start today after you get some food in you."  
  
"OK. Let's go eat. I'm starving." Usagi admitted as they headed toward the kitchen.  
  
About and hour later Usagi and Luna were headed toward a nearby forest. They were going to need room and privacy to do the training Luna was talking about. When they reached a spot that was satisfactory to Luna they stopped.  
  
"Now Prin.. Usagi, I want you to kneel on the ground and close your eyes. Now relax, clear your mind, and think of the Moon. Remember the good times. Concentrate now on the power of the Moon. Feel it, tap into it, and become part of it like you used to do when we were back on the Moon."  
  
Just when Usagi's mind started to become clear and focused a beeping sound filled the air.  
  
  
  
  
  
So guys what did you think??? Remember to review please. Any if you have and ideas or constructive criticism it is welcome. 


	3. Being Late

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah I know Sailor Moon and Rayearth and all of their characters do not belong to me. It's not fair  
  
And for all of you who have no clue who is who. I do hope no one actually has to use this though.  
  
Mars = Rei = Fire Senshi = Purple black hair  
  
Mercury = Ami = Water Senshi = Blue hair  
  
Venus = Minako = Love Senshi = Blond hair  
  
Jupiter = Makoto = Thunder Senshi = Brown hair  
  
Sailor Moon = Usagi = Moon Princess = Silver hair normally = Blond hair when using the Luna Pen  
  
  
  
I'm really sorry about how long it took me to get this chapter out. Please forgive. ; ). It is longer than the others are though. Hope you like. Now quit reading this and read the story already!!!  
  
The noise threw Usagi form her serene state and disoriented her for a moment. The realization dawned on her.  
  
"My communicator!" She jumped up and flipped open the screen on her wristwatch. Rei's face appeared on the tiny screen.  
  
"Usagi, there's a youma in the park. Hurry up and get here!" Usagi closed the wristwatch and shouted to Luna.  
  
"There's a youma in the park! Come on lets go." The feline nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Usagi then transformed into Sailor Moon and soon the too were sprinting toward the park on the opposite side of town. 10 minuets later they reached the park. Venus and Jupiter had both sustained bad injuries and were unconscious on the ground. Sailor Moon used her tiara to dust the monster.  
  
Then she went to check on Venus and Jupiter. Mars stepped in between her and the two unconscious Sailor Senshi as Mercury kneeled to check on them. The fire senshi looked pissed.  
  
"How could you! I've had enough of your laziness and klutz attacks. This time you almost got people killed. I can't believe you"  
  
"I have to agree with Mars, she right. You are so irresponsible Sailor Moon." Mercury added.  
  
"But guys.." Sailor Moon started.  
  
"No! You've gone to far this time. You're not fit to be the leader of the Sailor Senshi." Mars interrupted.  
  
"Please step down as Sailor Moon Usagi and give us your henshin locket and the Moon Wand." The blue hared senshi requested.  
  
"Mercury, Mars, please give me a chance to.." The teary eyed princess began.  
  
"No. No more chances. You were given enough already." The fire senshi interrupted again.  
  
"Yeah, every time we've give you a opportunity to prove yourself as Sailor Moon and as our leader you've blown it." Mercury added.  
  
The heart broken Sailor Moon stared in shock and sadness at she so-called best friends. Then her gaze shifted to the start of the argument, the unconscious Sailor Venus and Jupiter. She felt terrible about not being able to get there in time to save them from being injured but there was nothing she could do.  
  
"But girls you need her she is Sailor Moon, your leader, and one of your best friends. The only reason she was late was.."  
  
"No Luna, we don't wanna hear it. You can't continue to cover up for Usagi's mistakes." Mercury said.  
  
"She needs to realize that she's a klutzy Sailor Moon, a good for noting leader and a lousy best friend." Mars spat out vehemently.  
  
Each word struck Sailor Moon's heart as if it were an actual blow.  
  
"All right guys if that's the way you want it then I'll leave." The Senshi of the Moon agreed reluctantly.  
  
"Good now give us the Moon Wand and you henshin locket." Mars commanded.  
  
"No, the wand and locket belong to me. So I will be keeping them." The princess stated firmly.  
  
"The Moon wand is a symbol of our leader and you don't fit that description anymore." Mars argued.  
  
"I was given the Moon wand by Luna therefor it was obviously meant for me so I'm keeping it." Sailor Moon argued.  
  
"Oh fine. Mars just let her keep it." Mercury sighed.  
  
"All right whatever keep the stupid wand." The fire senshi conceded.  
  
"Come on Luna, let's go home. Goodbye my friends. Please take good care of Venus and Jupiter."  
  
The former leader of the Sailor Senshi asked after she powered down to her civilian form. Then she turned away from her senshi and started the long walk home with tears streaming down her face.  
  
After Usagi's form had left there sight Mercury asked Mars.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing."  
  
"Absolutely, she was nothing but a klutz." Mars responded.  
  
"Oh, OK." Mercury said then powered down to her civilian form and went to check on Venus and Jupiter.  
  
"At least, I hope so." The fire senshi whispered to herself as she dought filled eyes wandered in the direction that Usagi had left in.  
  
"I hope so." She whispered again. Then she powered down to her civilian form and turned to help Ami with the two unconscious senshi.  
  
  
  
Hey you guys sorry it took me so long to get another chapter out. I was having a hard time thinking about what to write and then I went on vacation. I wanted to make this chapter a little bit longer than the other chapters. SO her you go I hope you guys like it. Please Review. And thank you to all you wonderful people who have reviewed so far. I really enjoyed reading them. Please review. I accept all reviews. 


	4. AN

All right, hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. School has been really hectic lately. With Midterms, Term papers, and speeches due, I'm going insane. Any way I'm sort of stuck on what to write next. I can't think of what to do. So if any of you have any ideas please send them to me. I really want to make this a good original story. But if I don't get some help soon I might never finish this story. And I'd like to thank all of you for your support so far your reviews are very much appreciated. Thanks again and send me some ideas before I sick Mars and Mercury on you. Thank you Princess Silver Serenity. You were the very first reviewer of this story.  
  
And In The Name Of The Moon "REVIEW" 


	5. Priest of My Dreams

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all of the people in it do not belong to be. Sniff. Sniff. But if they ever do I'll let you know.

Hey I'm back. Sorry it took so long to update. And sorry its so short but I promise the next chapter will be so much longer. I sorta had a writers block. And I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes but I dont have a spellchecker right now. But any way here you go. Hugs and kisses.

"Jupiter, Venus, come on you guys, wake up." Rei called to her unconcius fellow senshi.

Meanwhile on the other side of town......By the time Usagi reached her house the reality of what happened had finally sunk in.   
  
"Oh no," Usagi cried, "I've lost them. I have lost my best friends. I knew I was an awful leader. But was I really so horrible that they would kick me out Luna?" Soon however the distrought princess had cried herself to sleep.Dream SequenceUsagi was again walking through the woods towards the huge castle in the distance. Unbeknownst to Usagi someone was watching her from the trees. Zagato had finally located the source of the power burst from earlier.   
  
'A young girl? How could that much power come from her? So Beautiful. What? Where did that come from? Such lovely silver. Ahhhhh, what's wrong with me? Why am I thinking such things? It doesn't matter anyway, with that much power she is potentially dangerous to the royal familly.' The High Priest of the Earth then slipped out fromthe cover of the trees.   
  
Hearing a branch snap behind her Usagi spun around so fast it caused her dress and hair to float up some making her look like a startled angel to the intruder. The princess's breath caught in her throat when her eyes fell upon the man behind her. He was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.   
  
The same thoughts were running through Zagato's mind at the moment also. 'What a Goddess. She is even more beautiful up close.'  
  
"Who are you?" The silver haired girl asked.  
  
"I am the High Priest of the Earth, Zagato. And who, may I ask, are you?"Bum, Bum, Bummmmmm.........

What happens next. Well you'll just have to wait and see. Just not as long as you had to wait for this chapter.


	6. Tears and a Bit of a Pepp Talk

**Oh My God It's An Update. **LOL. Sorry this took so long. (years) Finally got over my writers block. Well here's the next chapter. Doesn't worry, I already have the next chapter written? I'll post it in the next few days.

**Disclaimer:** By the way I don't own Sailor moon or the scouts or they would have kicked my butt for taking so long with this story.

**Tears and a Bit of a Pepp Talk.**

Suddenly Usagi woke up with the name 'Zagato' dying on her lips.

"Another strange dream."

She sat in her bed looking dazed for a little bit. Then as the events of last night came back to her fresh tears started to pour down her already tear stained cheeks. The youma, an unconscious Venus and Jupiter, Mars' anger, Mercury's disappointment, and her forced resignation from the Sailor Scouts.

She bit back a sob as a picture of Mina and Minako lying beaten and unconscious on the ground formed in her mind. Usagi just couldn't believe she'd messed up so badly. She knew last night wasn't her fault but she couldn't help feeling guilty. The only reason Rei was so mad was because it was only one of the many times Sailor Moon Had failed the Scouts as a leader.

"What am I going to do?" Usagi asked herself despairingly.

"You are going to stop crying, get up, and clean up. Then we are going to start your training again you are going to show those ungrateful scouts what a horrible mistake they've made and how lucky they are to have you as a friend, fellow scout, and Moon Princess."

A small smile came to her lips at hearing her guardian's faith in her.

"Oh Luna, what would I do without you?" She asked as she swooped the cat up into a hug.

Luna was about to object about being manhandled but decided not to and relaxed into her Princess' embrace.

I know it' short but it'll have to due for now. Hugs and kisses please review and give me some ideas to use.


End file.
